


Kitten Love

by DemonSeeker1304



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kitten, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSeeker1304/pseuds/DemonSeeker1304
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some sweet fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten Love

Kenma was sitting on Kuroo's couch on a Friday afternoon, full attention on his hand held game. Nothing new. Kuroo himself was sitting beside Kenma watching the TV. Or that's what he wanted Kenma to think he was doing. In reality, he was watching Kenma from the corner of his eye, as he often did. 

Then Kuroo felt a sudden weight on him. He looked down to see his new black kitten sitting on his lap. Kuroo scratched behind its ears, and the kitten started to purr. Shadow, the kitten, then walked over to Kenma. He tried to get his attention by rubbing his cheek on Kenma's leg. Kenma, though, only gave him a slight pat on the head, face still fully focused on his game. Shadow was not satisfied with that, so he decided to go on Kenma's lap and stretch so his front paws were on Kenma's chest. Then he made a soft mewing sound.

Kuroo chuckled. "I think someone wants your attention, Kenma."

Kenma looked up at Kuroo, then down to Shadow. He paused his game, then started to pet the kitten, this time actually paying attention to him. In a second though, Shadow decided to jump back onto Kuroo. Kenma followed Shadow's movements with a slight pout on his lips.

Kuroo laughed again. "That's what you get for not paying attention." He commenced to pet Shadow as he continued to purr.

"I was paying attention," Kenma muttered.

"Mm-hm," was the only response Kuroo gave. Shadow was now on his back, enjoying a belly rub.

Kenma sighed and went back to his game. A couple minutes went by before the silence was once again broken.

"You know," Kuroo started, "Shadow here isn't the only one who wants your attention."

Kenma paused his game once again and looked up at Kuroo. Kuroo was smiling at him. Kenma raised a brow, "Really?"

"Yep," Kuroo moved towards Kenma, making Shadow jump off from his lap.

Within seconds, Kuroo's lips met with Kenma's. Kuroo grabbed Kenma's game from his hand and set it on the table in front of them. Kenma then wrapped his arms around Kuroo's neck to deepen the kiss. Kuroo's hands went to Kenma's waist, pulling him forward. Kenma ended up on Kuroo's lap. They parted after a couple minutes to catch their breath. Then Kenma pushed Kuroo so he ended up lying on his back, his head resting on the arm of the couch. Kenma then leaned forward and continued to kiss Kuroo. Kuroo moved his hands so they were gliding through Kenma's soft hair. They parted again and Kenma then layed his head on Kuroo's chest. Kuroo wrapped his arms around Kenma, squeezing a little. They were laying there content, when they both felt someone had joined them. 

Shadow, who had felt left out, was now on Kenma's back. He clawed at his back, then lay down and closed his eyes. Both Kenma and Kuroo watched him in the process, then they looked at each other and laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm in a Kenma x Kuroo mood today.  
> Hope you like it! :)
> 
> Shadow is the name of one of my cats by the way. (My brother named him.)


End file.
